The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
Photonic integrated circuits formed in semiconductor substrates are sometimes used to modify or process optical signals. However, in various applications, such as applications in which mixed materials are used or high optical power is desired, photonic integrated circuits cannot be used and micro-optic systems with micro-optics mounted to an optical bench are sometimes used.
However, conventional micro-optic systems with micro-optics mounted to an optical bench are limited in that fine-pitch tip/tilt optic adjusters and associated fine-pitch adjustment screws must be included in the assembly to align each micro-optic and then must remain on the optical bench to constrain the desired position of the optics for the life of the assembly. The fine-pitch tip/tilt optic adjusters and associated fine-pitch adjustment screws can be bulky, particularly in comparison to the size of the micro-optic, and therefore limit the fill factor of the micro-optic system, add undesirable weight and size to the micro-optic system, and typically limit the size of the micro-optics to greater than twelve millimeters in diameter.